This invention relates generally to disc brakes, although it has wider application; more particularly, it concerns the solution of problems that arise in systems wherein both hydraulic and mechanical actuation of brakes is desired. Mechanical braking in such instances is otherwise referred to as "parking" braking, as conventionally used for vehicles.
The problems referred to above may arise from lack of brake actuation and release sensitivity, lack of simplicity and reliability, difficulty with providing for wear adjustment of the brake where both hydraulic and mechanical actuation are integrated; and lack of compactness as is desired for smaller vehicles. Other problems also exist in prior designs.